Chernobyl
by Silent-Bob123
Summary: So, I haven't written in forever. So if the 1st chapter seems interesting i'll keep going, so R&R. I watched the Chernobyl diaries today and I liked it a lot so here's something I came up with. It's really short because i'm a bit rusty. But reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
** 0o0o0o  
**_VWOORRRP VWOOOORP…. _The TARDIS stopped and settled after what seemed like an eternity, Clara had been with the newly regenerated Doctor and everything felt weird and awkward. She's known him for a long time, but his new self will take some getting used to. She opened the doors to the TARDIS expecting to see home, but instead was greeted with a cold, wasteland. She sighed and reentered the spaceship. He may have a new body, but he's still bad with directions.

"Doctor, where are we?" She asked.

The doctor looked at the screen and sighed.

"It appears we are in….Pripyat, Eukraine. No need to worry, I'll get you home." He said, his tone more grumpy than usual.

"Wait, Pripyat? Isn't this where the Chernobyl accident happened?" She asked, suddenly interested.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, but we are in the right year….it is two thousand fourteen, yes?" He asked, not clear on the year.

Clara nodded. "At least you got that part right. I'd hate to arrive right when the accident happened. Imagine the chaos." She said with a shudder.

The Doctor looked over the TARDIS screen and raised an eyebrow (now that he has them he can do that).

"There is still radiation here, but it's mostly around Chernobyl. Let's go before we're exposed to too much of it." He said, mostly to the TARDIS.

"Let's explore!" Clara said, hopping up and down a bit with excitement.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, it could be dangerous."

"Fine, I'll go by myself." Clara said, and went to put on some warmer clothes.

The Doctor said nothing, figuring he could change the coordinates before she was done changing. He was wrong, Clara was done before he could figure out how to change the coordinates and not get them lost.

Clara practically ran out of the TARDIS, the Doctor following as fast as he could.

"Clara! It's too dangerous!" He yelled, catching up and gabbing her arm.

Clara turned around. "What are you so afraid of? We'll be fine, this place is a ghost town." She stopped talking for a moment. "Hear that? Not a sound!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Areas of this place are full of radiation."

Clara sighed. "We just won't go near the plant, that's where most of it is, right? We'll be fine!"

She turned and walking. The Doctor looked around, not feeling truly safe. He shook his head and hurried to catch Clara again. Clara smiled.

"We'll be fine, trust me." She said, truly believing they'd be fine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**0o0o0o**

Clara shivered as they walked through the town. Dry leaves and twigs crunching under their shoes. She should have grabbed a bigger coat, and if they went back to get warmer clothes the Doctor would make her stay and probably go home. She looked back at the man in question. He didn't seem as bothered as her, maybe his skin got thicker when he regenerated.

"Having fun?" The Doctor asked, his voice sounding grumpy as ever.

"You didn't have to come, I would've been fine on my own." Clara said, turning to glare at the Doctor.

"If I hadn't you would've gotten lost, and I would have to come find you anyway." He said, walking past her. "Come on, let's explore and get back to the TARDIS."

Clara sighed and followed him. She missed the old him, the one who actually liked to explore. She eventually decided to not let him ruin her fun, and trotted ahead of him a bit, leaves crunching noisily.

"Do you think there's anyone living here, like a bum or something?" She asked, looking around the abandoned town, from where they were, she could see Chernobyl. Maybe the Doctor would take her closer, if he wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe wolves, or the odd bear. No people though, who would be mad enough to live here?" He said, following her gaze to the power plant. "There's a lot of radiation left, we can go further into town, but that's it, okay?"

Clara huffed and mumbled a fine. She knew he was probably right, but she couldn't help it. How many chances would she get to explore the famous Chernobyl power plant? She led the way further into town, looking up at the tall apartments. Suddenly she heard a noise and stopped walking.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered, looking at the Doctor.

He nodded. "It's probably an animal of some kind, no need to worry."

She bit her lip, and continued walking. It felt as if someone, probably an animal, were watching them. She shrugged it off and tried to enjoy the exploration.  
As it began to get dark, the Doctor decided it was time to go back.

"Alright, you had your fun, let's go back to the ship." He said, going back the way they came.

Clara sighed. They hadn't seen anything, not even the supposed animals that live here. She followed the Doctor anyway, ignoring her disappointment. She could always see if there were tour groups, and come back some day.

It took almost thirty minutes to find where they left the TARDIS. But the box was nowhere in sight. Clara looked around.  
"Are you sure you left it here?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself, fighting the cold.

The Doctor nodded. "I left her right here, I'm sure." He rubbed his neck, looking around. The light was fading fast, and it was getting colder. They needed to find shelter and fast.

"Do you think the radiation is messing with the TARDIS, or maybe someone ship jacked is?" Clara asked, looking around, squinting in the fading light.

The Doctor shook his head. "No one could have stolen it, no one's here but us. As for that radiation…maybe the TARDIS felt it and moved herself further away, thinking we would be able to find her."

Clara sighed. The TARDIS, if alive, sure is inconsiderate. "So, what do we do? I saw some cars, maybe one of them works."

"All of the batteries are probably dead, they'd be no use." He took out his sonic and scanned the surrounding area. "The TARDIS is….closer to Chernobyl, that can't be right. The radiation is probably messing with my Sonic too."

Clara shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to look." Now's her chance to look at the plant.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah….. Walking is safer than just standing here, waiting to be eaten by wolves."

Clara smiled and turned back to the town. It looked a lot scarier at night. She grabbed the Doctors arm and pulled him closer to her. The Doctor raised an eyebrow but said nothing and started back to the town. The sooner they found the TARDIS, the better. 


End file.
